Life Change
by kcrazycomics
Summary: Levi is a girl with a messed up life. She's been hurt to many times for her to count. She works at a strip club called Survey Corps. One day she is feed up with her bosses shit, and deiceds to leave her job and ends up meeting the love of her life and his name is , Eren Yeager. Fem!LevixMale!Eren
1. The Meeting

**hey guys, this is a fanfic with lots of shit. female!Levi cause there's not many out there. enjoy and happy mother day!.**

* * *

_it was a cold, and dark Sunday. The only lights were the lamp poles that covered the street corners. I was running as fast as i could , trying to lose the two bastards chasing me._

"ACKERMAN! COME BACK HERE!" The tall one yelled. He had blond- short cut hair, huge eye brows and blue eyes. He had a gun in his hand that he in tented to use on me if severed necessary. He is (was) my boss, Erwin Smith. I worked, or use to work , at a strip club/Bar called _Survey Corps_ _. _I've been working there since i was 15. I'm 17 now. I have a small apartment across town; there, i make extra money by selling my body to other people, women and men alike. Ya, funny how shitty my life has gotten, and yet am still here.

"ACKERMAN!" Erwin called again. The reason i'm running now, is because I broke the rules , on account of one of my customers getting to touchy with my innocent friend, Petra. She had golden eyes, peach colored hair and a pretty smile. The first day i stated there, she was the first one to greet me, so we became good friends. Ones that have each others back though think and thin.I don't know how an innocent girl like her, end up at a filthy strip club like this, is beyond me. This old man, probably in his late 30s , walked up to the stage while me and petra were doing our lesbian act and started touching on her legs. She couldn't tell him to stop because of the rules to entertain the customer and let them do as the please. If it was hanji , I'd let it slide. I don't like that bitch no way. But it was my best friend, so i said " Fuck the rules" and kicked that bastard right in his shitty face, sent him flying. The old man called the owner, Erwin, out to teach me a lesson and called my a " Bitchy whore". I was feed up with this shit and this job. I was hurting on the inside and my pride was gone the day i started. The only reason i joined was cause i though I was in love with Erwin. He keep telling me he loved me too, but...I'm starting to doubt him.

" Ackerman!" He called again. I turned down an ally way and ran into a dead end. He was coming closer and my heart started racing. Not because i Loved him, because if he caught me, he would shoot me, so i started climbing the wall that made the dead end. There was a neighborhood on the other side, so I'd be in the clear. As a was about to put my first leg over to wall, Erwin and the old man were running down into ally way, so a quickly pulled my leg over the wall. I looked back to see Erwin and the old man at the wall, staring at me.

"Ackerman! Don't go! Come back to work." Erwin said in his, usually, sweet voice, " I won't hurt you." He was lying through teeth hoping i'd change my mind. as he walked closer to the wall. I looked on the other side of the wall to see a bush. ' _Well that will break my fall...a little ' _I think to myself as i move my left leg over the wall and in an instant, i feel this sharp pain in my left leg, then cold liquid. I look over to see a hole in my leg with blood flowing out. Oww! and it really hurts! Oh God that stings! " OWWW!" I scream out, tears rolling down my face.

" Ackerman, its ok, you can fall in my arms if you want to." Erwin said as he put his gun away, and puts on the most reassuring smile he could ever pull off and said, " I'll catch you, don't worry." It was like looking an angle of darkness as I looked down in disgust at that liar. " I Love you. Please come down-" I cut him off, "LIAR!" I yell. I grip onto my leg, trying to stop the bleeding. "ALL YOU DO IS LIE! YOU NEVER TELL THE DAMM TRUTH! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT YOU DON'T AND I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I let it all out. Not holding back a single word, cause after today I would ether A. Die form blood loss or B. die form that piece of shit shooting me and i hope its A.

" ACKERMAN! Watch your mouth!" Erwin has a serious face now, " Remember who your talking to-" I cut him off again." I DON'T GIVE A FUCK OF WHO I'M TALKING TO! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I scream back. I start to see a little black, and my venison becomes blurry. I wouldn't hold out much longer, i already lose a lot of blood so i'm basically gonna die in the next few minutes.

" Levi.." He said my name. I don't want him to say my name. He makes it sound disgusting and whoress. " Come down." A silence comes over us for a few, and the old man has left. I hear thunder in the distance and assume its going to ran in the next few minutes, so why not come down.

" Ok.." I grin," I'll come down." I say as i move my position so that my right AND left leg are facing erwin. He smiles and opens his arms to catch me. I tch in disgust as that nasty smile grows on his face. By this time the rain starts pouring down. I grip the wall and sit in silence.

"Come on Levi." He says. " Fall." and as he ordered, I fell, but not to him, oh no, never. I fell backwards on the other side of the wall. I hear him yell "ACKERMAN!" before I blacked out'_Wow...what a pitiful way to die.'_

* * *

Eren's point of view

" Hu?" I stop in my tracts and look over to the ally way i was passing by. " I though i heard something." Curiosity got the best of me so i walked down the ally way looking for the source of the noise. I have to make it quick, because the ran is coming down hard and its getting late. As i got closer to the large finger laying in the bush, i started to make out what it was. It was a person! A girl at that. I can't get a good look at her, cause i notice a large hole on her left leg. It looks like a gun wound. I quicken my past and knee right in front of her and drop my umbrella. I picked her up in my arms. _She's really pretty, i mean_ _really pretty! She's sooo per-_ my though's were cut off by thunder, which told me to get her some medical attention asap! I took off my coat and cover her with it. She is really cold and pal. I brush the lose pieces of hair out of her face.

"So beautiful.." I whisper to myself. I turn and rush off to the closes hospital, which is the on my dad owns, forgetting about my umbrella.

* * *

**Oh god, why can't i finish something before i start a something new *sight* well anyway , i hope you like it. I had this idea and i've already though it all through so stick around. Sorry it was short, next chapter won't. Review and if is sucks ass ( my story) don't or tell me it sucks ass. bye! :) **


	2. look here

**normal point of view from now on. Enjoy!**

**Warning: lots of levi suffering and some joy**

**Btw i have nothing against erwin, its just i don't like him as much.**

* * *

"AW!" Levi's eye's shot open, breathing heavily. As she calmed her breathing, she though _' I-I'm not dead yet?' _. She sat up and looked around the room to find medical monitors and medical stuff. She assumed that she was in a hospital room. _' Did erwin catch me?' _She rubbed a hand through her hair, _' Did he bring me here? '_ She rubbed another one though her hair _'_ Oh_ my god, oh my god Oh My God-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the door knob to her room turn. Her heart stopped. Erwin walked through the door with the doctor.

" Levi.." He said as he walked over to the bed. " I was so worried about you." He sat on the bed." Don't scare me like that again." He smiled. ' _Motherfucker! _' Levi though and tried to move, but felt a sharp pain shoot threw her body, and hissed.

"Oh, don't move. Your leg was badly wounded, so you won't be able to walk for a while." The doctor smiled and closed the door. " Unfortunately, you will have to stay here and recover. You had some other wounds on you, which were infected so we had to take care of that." The doctor sat in the chair at the desk and set down a clipboard.

"Who are you?" Levi asked.

"I'm Grisha Yeager, the owner of this establishment. My son, Eren Yeager, brought you here." Dr. Grisha explain.

" Where is Eren. I need to thank him." Levi said. She though she may as well see her savor's face before she goes back to hell.

"He's in the cafeteria making you something to eat. He should be back up in a few." Dr. Grisha stood up." Mr. Smith, why don't you come with me to discus the payment." He moved towards the door. He opened the door. " Shall we?" Erwin stood up off the bed, but before leaving , he kissed Levi on her forehead. Levi jumped back and tried to wipe the kiss off her forehead. " Filthy bastred." She muttered to herself. Erwin heard her and tched.

As Grisha and Erwin walked down the hallway, they passed by eren, but didn't stop to chat. Erwin and Eren caught a glance of each other. Grisha stopped eren to talk to Mr. Smith.

"oh, eren. This Mr. smith. The father of the girl you brought in." Grisha bluntly stated. Eren looked Erwin up and down. Something didn't fell right about him being her father. Eren was in college at the time and they where talking about genes and traits that parents off-springs could have and not have in his science class. They learned that the child would get genes from both father AND Mother, not just the mother. So eren had to look in to that later, but for now, he wouldn't question it.

"Hi, i'm eren. " He said. Erwin nodded. Eren couldn't shake his hand because of the food he was carrying. Erwin and eren just stared at each other for a while, till eren broke the silence." I have to get this to your _daughter _now, so..." Eren put his head down and started moving away. " Oh, ok. Tell her i'll be back later." Erwin waved to eren a he walked off. " Yes sir" He called back. _' Good Kid_' Erwin though. He continued to follow Mr. Grisha to his office to discuss Levi's fate.

With Eren, He made it to Levi's room. He knocked on her door. "Hey, can i come in?" Eren called to her, and then heard a soft " whatever." reply. He walked in and saw the beauty he brought in last night. Levi's eyes widen. Blue- gray icy one's meet Blue-green ocean like ones. She was mesmerized by the way Eren's skin looked soft and smooth. He didn't have that much of muscle, but he could still hold his own in a fight. His messy brown hair went so well with his couldn't take her eyes off of him. Eren stared back, admiring her beauty. Eren smiled at her which caused for Her to blush.

" Hi, I'll be your doctor while you stay here. My name is Eren, but you can call me Dr. Yeager or whatever." Eren rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. The tray he was holding was about to fall but he caught it in time. Levi held back the urge to laugh at him, instead, she just ' huff'ed. He felt stupid, so he walked over and handed levi her food. She just gave a soft ' thank you' and started eating. Eren took the chair from the desk and pulled it over to Levi's bed. He sat in it backwards.

"I would like to thank you for saving me." Levi said out of the blow.

"Oh...um, no problem.." Eren nervously smiled.

"So...what's your name?" Eren asked in the silence. " Levi." She swallowed the food in her mouth. " Levi ackerman." She turned to him. "Well...how old are you?" Eren Leaned on the chair. " I'm 17. i'll be 18 this year." Levi replied then returned to eating. " Oh, so your in high school." " No, I dropped out of high school at the end of the 9 grade. i got a job, so i don't have time for school." Levi stated as she swallowed. Eren put his head down." Oh...well...whens your birthday?" " Don't you already know that? Your a doctor, you have my fills, so you should know." Levi said. "Oh, sorry..." Eren put his head down.

"So...do you watch TV?"

" Not really, but , yes, i do sometimes."

"Whats your favorite show?"

" Don't have one." Levi put more food in her mouth.

"Do you like video games?" Levi's face brighten, turned to him so quick, you think she should of snapped her neck.

"I LOVE video games! I play them every chance i get, but erwin says there a waste of time and that i should focus on work..." Levi's face darken at the mention of Erwin's name. She notice that eren had this scared expression on his face, so she calmed herself." But to be frank, i don't play video games that much." Her face turned back into that unreadable expression again. After asking her some more questions, he found out she liked alot of things he liked, but couldn't enjoy them because of her so called _father_.

They talked some more till Levi finished her food and sat her tray on the tablet next to her bed. Eren stood up. " Let me just go take these back to the cafeteria, then i'll be back." as he reached for the tray, him's phone buzzed. He checked it.

**Connie : THE NEW EP OF FAIRYTALE WAS JUST RELESEED! **

Eren's eyes widen. "Cool! I've been waiting all week for this!" Eren pumped his hands in the air and smiled big.

"For what?" Levi's curiosity compelled her to ask.

"This anime called Fairytail 's new episode just came out!" Eren smiled.

"Fairytail!? Which episode are they on?" Levi asked excitedly.

"You watch anime too?!" Eren forgot about the empty food tray and sat back in his chair.

"Ya! I use to watch it all the time with my mom, but now, not as much as i use to. I'm only on season 3. I'm really behind." levi answered. Eren chuckled.

"Ya ya i know, i just don't have the internet and not enough free time to watch it." Levi explain." I would like to watch more of it. My favorite character is Gray fulbuster."

"Hey! That's my favorite too!" Eren felt really happy for some reason. "But i like the main character to, but gray is so .Cool~" He dragged out the 'cool' and did like he was blowing cool air at levi's face. She laughed a little at the joke. Eren felt a big smile coming on and some funny felling in his stomach. Then it hit him.

"Hey! What if me and my friend connie, come and visit you tomorrow so we can all watch the new episode of Fairytail and the ones you haven't seen."

"Ya, that would be great!" She jumped up in joy but was shot down by the sharp pain that her leg gave her. " shit..." She hissed to herself.

"Oh, sorry. Let me go put this in the kitchen, then i'll be back with some pain killer, alright?" Eren said as he picked up the tray. Levi nodded in agreement. eren started making his way out of the room. On his way out, he passed Erwin and His father. He said a 'hello' and then continued on to the cafeteria.

"Levi, Mr. Yeager said ya'll have to be here for a few weeks so they can watch over you and make sure your ok, alright. After that i will immaterially come and get you." Erwin smiled and rubbed levi's head. Levi moved his hand away.

"Hey, im back with the pain killer. It will help with some of the pain." Eren said as he walked back into the room with a pill bottle and a cup of apple juice. He walked passed his dad and erwin and sat the juice and pill bottle on the table next to her bed. " You like apple juice?" He asked as he opened the pill bottle and took out two pills.

"Ya i like it." Levi said with a little smile. ' _No you don't, you hate it when i give it to you ' _Erwin though as he glared at levi as she took the pills and drank the juice.

"Are you sure you should be letting him give that to her? Is it safe?" Erwin asked Mr. Grisha as him and he walked out of the room, headed for the elevator.

"Yes, i trust my son and his medical judgment. He will take good care of your daughter. He's been helping out here since he was 6." Grisha walked in the elevator as Erwin followed. He pressed the " 1 " button.

"And he still helps out to this day hu?" Erwin chuckles.

"Um, not quite. He started working here when he turned 15." Erwin's eyes widen in awe. The elevator came to there stop.

"How old is he now?" Erwin said as he followed grisha out of the elevator to the main door of the hospital.

"He's 20. He's in his seconded year of college. He's very smart. _Very_." Grisha put meaning on _very_ cause he knew something was up with the hold " father daughter thing" and he knew eren knew something was up. An another question came to mine. Erwin was walking out the door when grisha stopped him." oh, and Mr. smith?" erwin turned around.

"Yes?" Erwin was curious to what he wanted. He checked his watch. ' _Its getting late. The club will open soon.' _

" Just how did your daughter get injured?" Grisha asked with a serious voice. Erwin paused. He was thinking about what what to tell him. As he was about to give him an answer, a young man with freckles ran into him.

" Oh my!, sorry, sorry i'm really sorry!" The boy stood up and dusted of Erwin.

" No, its fine." Erwin smiled.

"Mr. Bodt." Grisha stepped up to the young man. "What are you doing here?" He checked his watch. "Your shift doesn't start till 8: 30. Its 8:06."

"Ya, i know, but Eren told me to get here to tell me about the new patient we got and how i should take care of her." Marco explain. " And he sounded really excited about to, so a got here as soon as i could." As marco finished, erwin scolded at the though of eren taking or changing Levi. It was pointless. Levi was his already.

"Well, i won't keep you. Go ahead." Grisha moved so marco could pass by. Erwin used this opportunity to leave before the question came up again. Grisha turned back around to ask the question again but, erwin was gone. Grisha tched and walked over to his car to leave. His son had his own car so he's be fine.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hey Eren, where are you going in such a hurry?" Mikasa asked as she stood out side his's car.

"Connie and I are going up to my job to watch anime with the new patience we got. She's pretty, like you." Eren said with a smiled. ' _Now that i think about it...you to look almost a like '_ Eren though.

"Oh really, whats her name?" Mikasa asked as she took her bag out of his car.

" Levi Ackerman." Mikasa paused and dropped her bag at the sound of her name. " Um...Mikasa? are you ok?" Eren asked worriedly. She didn't respond. She stood there in shocked. " Mikasa? mikasa? Mikasa!" Eren called her name. The last time he called her, she turned to him.

"Take me to her." She replied.

"What?" Eren asked.

"Take me to her NOW!" She yelled. Eren jumped at his (adopted) sister's yelling.

"O-oh ok, but first we have to get connie." Eren stated. She picked up all her stuff off the floor and jumped in the back of the car. No questions asked. Eren only wondered what was going on with her. ' _Did she know Levi? ' _Eren though ' _Its there something about mikasa's past i don't know? _' All eren could do, was wonder and wait.

* * *

** How was that for a chapter, eh? bad i know. so anyway, guest why mikasa wants to see Levi so bad? I'm not telling, but first person to do it ...um...hu? I don't know? Ya? well reveiw and if my story is bad, don't!**


	3. IDK

**SORRY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! i had to move and you know how that goes. If you need some ore stories to read, go to my page on ' Archive of our own'. enjoy**

* * *

"um..." Levi groaned as she moved on the bed. She laid, unmoving, in one spot for a few so her eyes could adjust to the sunlight coming through her window. She blinked a couple times before she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at her leg and sighed. _Note to self: give that eyebrow-ed bastred what for next time you see'em._ She moved one of her legs over the bed and took the other one down from the strap.

"Ah..." She hissed. She sat it on the ground and rubbed it. She tried to stand up, but failed miserably, falling back on to the bed.

"Fuck..."She dragged out the 'fuck' and laid back on the bed. She heard the door 'click' and turned her head in its direction. Three figures walked in. One, she recognized as the nice doctor that brought her here yesterday, Dr. Yeager, and the other two who she did not know.

"Hey, Levi. How you feeling?" Eren walked through the saw the position she was in."Do you need something?" He went over and sat by her.

"I have to take a shit." She said turning to him.

"Oh.." Eren turned away ._Di__dn't need to know that._

"Wow, well that was very straight forward." A guy with a buzz-cut walked in with a silver laptop under his arm.

"Well, When you got to go, you got to go." Levi sat up."Anyway," She turned to him."Who are you?"

"I'm Connie. Dr.Y's best friend." Connie grin and stuck his chest out.

"hmm." She hummed in third person she saw at the door, walked in behind connie.

"And who are-" Her eyes widened and tears started to form. "M-mikasa?" She looked behind connie over to the girl in the scarf. Mikasa looked over connie's shoulder and ran up and hugged Levi.

"Levi!" She cried as she hugged her.

"Mikasa!" Levi hugged back. Eren and Connie looked at each other, then at the girls. After a few, they girls pulled apart.

"I-i thought I'd never see you again!" Mikasa wiped her eyes.

"Well *sniff* life has its perks." Levi smiled. They two held each other and laughed. After a few, Eren cleared his through.

"Um.." Eren wasn't sure what to say. The two girls turned to them.

"How do you two know each other? You sisters or something?" Connie asked confused. They nodded, and eren's eyes went wide.

"Ya." Mikasa sniffed.

"Where twins, to be exact." Levi smiled. Eren looked between the two and saw the resemblance. He smiled and nodded.

"Come on, connie. I need to go get Levi here some food." Eren turned to door as connie followed. Once the door closed, mikasa started asking her twin sister questions.

"What happened? Why are you here? Are you doing fine? Do you have a place to live? Do you have a job? Do you go to school?" Mikasa asked her. Levi stayed silent for a few then took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you everything, but.." She didn't look mikasa in the eye."Don't judge ok. please?" she gave pledging eyes. Mikasa nodded and she started to talk.

After an hour of crying, laughing and worry, the boys came back with some McDonald's for Levi, because eren didn't feel like cooking.

"Hey we're back- What happened?" Eren saw the tears in there eyes and concern fulled his mind. Mikasa stood up from the bed and fast walked over to eren and grabbed his shoulders.

"Eren, Let Levi come live with you."

"What?" Eren looked confused. "Why? you guys dad will-"

"Her dad, our dad, is dead. That man that came in yesterday was her boss. She works at a strip club." Mikasa explained.

"Wait? What!" Eren looked over at Levi. She wasn't making eye contact with anyone.

"Use to..." Levi muttered. Eren gave a confused expression.

"She quit. She wants to start over, Eren. Let her stay with you. If she came to live with mom and me, mom would ask to many questions and she'll feel uncomfortable." Mikasa was serious. "Please eren, for me. That's my sister." She pledged. Eren looked at mikasa, then at Levi, then back to mikasa.

"B-But I bearly know her? I can't just let a stranger in to my house!" Eren had nothing against letting mikasa's sister stay with him, but...he barely knew her. Letting a person you just meet the other day into your home, is something a normal person wouldn't do. But...Eren wasn't a normal person.

"You know what, fine. She can come stay." Eren gave in like that. Mikasa's had the biggest smile on her face. She ran over and hugged her sister.

"You hear that sis, your going to be ok! Eren's gonna take care of you." Mikasa hugged her tighter. Levi gave a small smile. She was a little uneasy about staying with someone she just meet, but hey, its better than the dump she was in.

"Ya'll be able to go to school and we'll be together!" Mikasa cried. Levi cried too. She hadn't cried this much since the day her and mikasa split. Levi nodded. Eren leaned against the door frame and smiled. There was a silence's till connie came through the door yelling:

"Hey! Stop with the poopy party, and lets watch some anime!" Connie said with a big grin.

"Well if this was a poopy party, there'd be shit on the floor." Levi joked. Everyone went silent and just looked at her. "What, its a joke. Its funny." Eren chuckled and mikasa shock her head. Connie was still there looking confused.

"I never though I'd miss your shitty shit jokes." Mikasa sat on the bed.

"Hey, come on, you loved them when we were kids." Levi crossed her arm's.

"That's because we were kids." She laughed. Eren and connie walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. The all laughed for a while.

"Hey, speaking of shit, I still have to take one." Levi said as she tried to stand. "Ow!" She cried as she fell. mikasa caught her.

"I'll help you." She put on of Levi's arm's around her neck and helped her to the bathroom. As they left, the boys broke out into a laughing fit. After Levi took her massive dump, they sat on her hospital bed and watched some Fairytail.

* * *

**im soooooooooooo sorry for the this short ass chapter. i just need to add somethings. Next chapter we'll get into the ErenxLevi stuff ok, just bear with me. BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. New home

_I'ts been two weeks since i was reunited with my sister and helped by this nice guy and turns out , his a doctor. I'll tell you how we meet later , but I wanted to say thank you for all the work you did helping me find her and taking care of me and be a mother to me. I love you , i just want you to know that. I know i haven't talked to you in a while, 3 years to be exact. I miss you. I'm doing fine so no need to worry about me. I hope you and your family are doing ok..._

_talk to you later_

_your daughter forever and always,_

_Levi_

Levi finished up writing her letter and sealed it, placing a kiss on the front. She got up from the hospital desk Mr. Yeager said she could use, and made her way outside the door. She was on crutches, her leg wasn't fully healed, but it was good enough to walk on. The hospital was famous for there treatment and medicine. There medicine was homemade, so it was more richer than others. Eren's mother, Calra, had her own Flower shop were she sold herbs and flowers of that nature.

Levi made her way over to her sister and her new roommate. She was still a little hesitant about moving in with a guy she just meet, but over the week she got to know him more and might have developed a thing for him, who knows.

"You finish your letter?" Mikasa asked as she walked to her sister's side. She nodded.

"Ya. Could you go mail it for me? I want them to get it right away." Levi handed the envelope to her.

"Alright, but...Who is this person? Is it someone we know? Is it uncle?" Mikasa tilted her head slightly.

"No. Uncle Kenney was a shitty uncle and you know it." Levi hissed. "I'll tell you about them later. I'm kinda tried from yesterday." She didn't meet her sister in the eyes, but mikasa got it. The other day, they stopped by Levi's apartment to get her things, but ran into some ' friends' of her's and had to set them straight. Eren moved her stuff over to his two story house not to far from his job.

"Ok." She smiled. She turned to leave but stopped next to eren. "Eren I want you to take good care of her. Make sure she eats, has all the things she needs and remember she's still a girl so don't be pervy!" She said before walking down he steps.

"Hey! I'm not pervy!" Eren called to her, but just reserved a wave instead. Eren sighed and turned towards Levi. She gave him a suspicious look.

"Are you pervy?" She asked, with a teasing voice.

"What? No! I'm not! Just!" Eren rubbed his hair frustrated with her question. Levi chuckled lightly slightly smiled.

"I'm just teasing." She reassured him. "Its ok if your pervy. I'm use to it." Levi said as she made her way down the steps. That made eren anger-er than it should have. Eren watched as she walked , or stumped, over to his car. Eren scowled at the though of other men looking at her like some object. It disgusted him. His father taught him to treat women with respect and not like three someone's toy. Eren was pulled from his though at the sound of his name. Levi had made it to the car and was waiting to get home. Eren smiled to himself and just called back that he was coming.

_this will be one heck of a ride_

* * *

The car ride over to Eren's, and now, Levi's House, they played some Japanese music and talked about random things like: If she was going to school or how was she going to help out or something about a new anime they both watch. And them, the subject turned to roommates. Eren wasn't living alone, no, he was living with one of his best friends, Jean kirstien. Jean wasn't a bad person, but he wasn't a good one ether in Eren's eyes. Jean has been trying to get with mikasa since he meet her, but meet someone else so now, Mikasa and jean are friends...more or less.

Eren pulled up in the parking space in front of his house. Levi looked around and saw how big it looked and all the pretty flowers crowded around the house.

"Wow." She whispered in astonishment. "I haven't seen a house this big since i went with mother..." She trailed off as Eren stepped out of the car. They walked up to the door, but eren stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked. Eren looked around then sighed.

"There's something you should know." Eren said, while turning around to face Levi. " I have a roommate asshole named Jean, so your gonna have to deal with two guys with you." Eren gave a nervous laugh, but Levi brushed him off.

"Its ok. I'm fine." Levi nodded. Eren smiled and turned to the door. He opened the door. Eren knew Jean didn't have a car so he couldn't tell if he was home or not. The first thing Levi saw upon entering the house, was the chandelier that hung in the hall way as you walked in through the front door. There was a stair well on the left along with a room, which seems to be the front room by looking at the furniture and on the right was a door to what looks like a kitchen.

"That's the front room if you wanna watch TV or play video games." Eren pointed to the door on the left. "And That's the kitchen and the dinning room is over there too. I usually cook most of the meals around here , so if you get hungry, let me know." Eren flashed her a smiled, but Levi was focus on the noise coming from up stairs. They sounded like moans and grunts, and every now and then moans of "Jean~" and " Faster~" Levi started to make a face. _A-Are they having Sex? _Levi wondered looking towards the stairs. Eren heard them too.

"Levi would you excuse me for a moment, I'll be right down." And with that, Eren bolted up the stairs yelling "HEY HORSEFACE!"She also heard other mean words being exchanged but decided not to think on it, instead, she walked around the house a little more, checking out her new home. She made it down the hall way to find some closets and a bathroom but at the end of the hallway was a huge room full of games and bean-bag chairs, a flat screen TV in the middle of the room in front of a full size soft looking couch and a coffee table. In the back was a door that lead outside to the backyard, which Levi went to look out of. She saw a wide open space with some trees here and there, but one of trees had a, what they call it, a tree house. Levi smiled at the memory of Her and Mikasa in there first tree house. Levi was about to open the door to go out, till she hear voices in the kitchen. It looked like the so called 'Horseface' and eren are now in the kitchen.

Levi could hear voices as She walked down the hallway. As she got closer, the more she could make out what they were saying.

"Dude! How many times have I told you and Marco NOT to fuck at the house!" Eren's voice boomed through the hall way.

_So Marco is the girl he was_ _fucking _ Levi though as he made it to the kitchen.

"Well this is my house also so i can fuck were ever I want to!" Jean yelled back. "Besides why do you care all of a sudden? You didn't care before, why should you care now?" Jean crossed his arms. Eren caught a glimpse of levi peeking throw the door frame. He gave a little smile, telling her to come in.

"We have a new roommate. She'll believing with us from now on." Eren explained and then looked at her.

"Her?"Jean turned around, eyes slightly widen.

"Hi." Levi said. " Names Levi." She stood in front of jean. "Nice to meet you." Jean looked her up and down and said the only thing that was on his mind:

"Dammmmmm girl you fine. Not like the 'Strip club girl ' fine, but the 'school girl' or 'I meet you at a pet shop' fine." Jean grinned. Marco looked at him in disgust. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth." Marco pouted and stomped up stairs. "Wait! Marco! babe!" Jean called as he ran after her. Eren just had a smirk like 'Thats what you get' then returned his focus on levi.

"So um," He rubbed the back of his neck."The room I was gonna let you have the guest room, but it was to small for a girl like you so..." Eren had a little bit of pink on his checks. "You can have my room." Levi's emotionless face showed some awe and concern."I already set your things up so you don't hurt your leg." He nervously smiled, the scowled himself for forgetting something important. "Oh and its up...stairs...across from jean's room...sorry." He looked down , not wanting to look up at her. Eren was so wrapped up in making sure Levi was comfortable he forgot that she had a leg injury and she'd have a hard time walking up those steps.

Levi just stared in amazement and awe at how eren willingly, eren let her have his room._ No one's ever done that for me_. Levi cracked a little smile. _this guy._

"You brat." She snorted. Eren shot up with a pouty face.

"I'm not a brat! If anything, i'm older than you!"

"By how much?" Levi crossed her arm's and leaned on the kitchen island where Jean and marco were. Eren was on the other side.

"By 8 years." Eren smirked.

"hun, closer to dead than i am." She restored. Eren pouted and walked out the room. Levi chuckled to herself. _I could get use to this..._

"Oh and Levi?" Eren came back around the corner and stood slightly in the door walk.

"hu?" She turned to him. He had a soft genuine smile followed by soft eyes, which you could see more green than blue, looking at her.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**ok, now before you kill m and shot me,listen. School started back and i've running low on imagination because of it. sorry , once again, for the short ass chapter. Next one will go into more about after and how, mikasa and levi gout split up and what not. I'm working on a new story called 'Bedtime Stories' . go check it out if you want. Now if ya'll excuse me *grabs laptop and runs away***


	5. author's note

Dear readers,

OK so I'm now on fall break so all this week I will try to get shit done. I re-read some of my stories and found a lot of typoes. So, I need to ask a favor of you one of you please be my beta reader or someone who can look over my typing so it won't come out looking like a 5 year old did it, because i'm to lazy to read my own stuff.I would be very thankful if you could do that. Oh, and I have three more stories for you guys that I will put up after Christmas. Just know I didn't for get about it, I'm just lazy.

Your lazy-ass Arthur,

Kes


	6. A New Start

"Yaaawwn!" Levi said as she stretched. She had just woken up from a nightmare but was very use to them happening that she just got use to them, they didn't phase her. She looked around the room with her belongings. She frowned. She didn't have very much so the room was almost empty. _I should get a job. Make some money...the right way_. She thought to herself as she remembered the way she used to make money. _I hope my back round doesn't scare off Mr. Hotty doctor down stairs. Specking of that brat._ Levi got up and went through her bag of her rags and pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and a gray pull-over. She had a hard time putting them on, but manged to do so. She grabbed her crutches and headed down stairs.

Down stairs she could smell the smell of fresh pancakes. _Smells good._ She thought as she got closer to the kitchen. She could also hear the voices of mean words being exchanged, _but_ it didn't sound like they had any meaning behind them. _Dumbasses. _She rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello." She said and was greeted with to goofy 'Good mornings'. She walked over and sat in one of the stools that stood in front of the kitchen island next to Jean. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked already knowing by smell it was pancakes.

"Chocolate pancakes, Cheesy eggs, crispy bacon, juicy sausages, and sweet sweet cinnamon rolls." Jean said as he watched Eren at the stove.

"Wow, really? That's a lot for a breakfast meal." She questioned. The only thing she usually had for breakfast was a piece of toast or a bowl of cheap cereal. Jean chuckled.

"Well since you're living here, get use to a big breakfast in the morning form the both of us." Jean smiled. _Both?_ She though to herself.

"Every things done." Eren said as he set a plant in front of Jean and her. Levi just looked down at it. Overwhelmed by all the different smells and foods that were on her plant. She heard a chuckled from the front and side of her.

"Go on. Eat up. I hope you like it." Eren smiled while taking a seat next to Jean. Jean had already started chowing down on his food. Eren followed suit afterwards. Levi look at the two then back at her plant. _Well..._ She picked up the cinnamon roll on her plant. _Here's go nothing. _She took a bite.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm." Is the only thing that could be heard from her as she ate her cinnamon roll. _It's so goooood and sweettttt._ She though.

"You like it?" Eren asked. Levi turned and nodded.

"It's great! It's the best tasting thing I've ever had!" And she sounded like she was telling the truth as she said that which made Eren's heart sink.

"Well that's good to here." Jean said as he finished drinking his orange just. "Come on yeager-boy, We must leave for hell and come back for heaven." _Leave for hell and come back for heaven? _She thought. _Oh, He must be taking about school._

"Right you are, Horseface."Eren said as he got up from the table. Levi looked at their plants but nothing remained.

"You two are done already?!" She asked shocked. "Yep. We learned to do that in our first year of high school." Eren said as he put on his jacket and grabbed Jeans jacket. Jean was over in the refrigerator searching for something which it looked like he found. He pulled out two packet-ed bento boxes, one with a 'Y' on it and another with a 'K'.He wrapped them up in green and blue cloth and headed out the door with Eren.

"Hey, Levi." Eren came back into the kitchen."Yes?" She answered."Mikasa will be over after she comes back from school. Me and Jean will be back around 9 or 10 since we have work." She nodded. "There's food in the frig and snacks in the pantry if you get hungry." He added.

"Okay. Call us if you need anything." He dipped out of the kitchen just to come back in. "Do you have our numbers?" She shock her head no as she took another bit of her cinnamon roll. Eren ran over and asked for her phone. "I'll put it in your contacts. Call us if you need us." He smiled. Levi was taken back by how worried he was for her. She was about to speck her mind when an unhappy yell came form outside.

"Yeager-boy hurry up! We're losing time!" Jean called from outside. Eren just rolled his eyes at the call. "Coming you horsefaced bastred!" He called back with a smile. "Ok I gotta go." He said before he ran out of the kitchen. "Bye." Levi called out. She turned back to her food only to hear foot steps coming back to the kitchen. _I wonder what it is this time._ She turned in her chair towards the door. "What is it th-" and before she could finish her sentence an unfamiliar pair of lips touched her forehead. Her eyes soft lips were gone as fast as they came. "Have a good day, Levi." Eren said before leaving the house and locking the door behind him. She sat there in shock. _Di-did he just kiss me good-bye?!_ She thought. She placed one of her hands on her forehead and blushed. _No one's every done that to me, other than those sum bags who I let use me for the night and...those two...but this one...felt different._ She smiled and giggled to herself, then smirked. _That was pretty brave._ She thought as she ate her breakfast.

After an hour of watching mindless things on TV, She decided to snop around in the "Game room" as she learned what it was called. She walked, rather stumbled, over to the awesome sized room. As she was looking round, she notice two oddly shaped things that looked like head gear. There was four of them too. She decided not to mess with them since they weren't really hers. She walked over to the TV where all of the game systems were.

"Now lets see..." Since she didn't want to mess anything up with the data on the systems, she decided to just play on the Wii U. She decided to play Mario Cart 8 and play as a Mii. As she went threw her Mii selection, she laughed at how they all customized their Mii.

"Haha, Horseface?( _Jean_ )...Mikasa...Connie...Marco...Armin?..." She went threw a few more till she found the one she wanted. "Eren." The actual Mii said "Yeager-boy" but she said Eren anyway. She was looking over the Mii's information and found out that Eren has a very good winning streak on this game. Levi felt uneasy with playing as Eren's character so she settled with playing as Luigi. After a couple rounds with her ending up with 5th place or lower so she called it quits. She put the Wii motes up and just laid back on the couch curled up in a Sonic blanket she found on one of the bean-bags. She looked at the clock on the walk.

"12:32.." She read. It was around lunch time but she wasn't hungry. She was more tired than anything, so she decided to take a nap on the couch.

She woke up a few hours later to smell something good cooking in the kitchen. _Are they back?_ She looked over at the clock. It read 2:51. _No, they said they'd be back around 9 or 10. _She started to get worried and decided to go check. She slowly approached the kitchen door and peeked a head inside to find her twin sister Mikasa over the stove making some kind of soup.

"Mikasa?" She said happily as she entered the kitchen. Mikasa turned around with a loving smile. "Good afternoon, sis. How was your nap?" Levi's expression went back into her blank state as she spoke. "Nothing but nightmares and assholes. I sometimes wonder why I even go to sleep." She sat down on a stool.

"That's not good. Are you ok?" She asked as she made them both a bowl of soup. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm use to it." Mikasa frowned. She didn't like it that her sister was in such a state.

"Anyway, would you like to go back to school?" Mikasa asked to lighten the mood. Levi's face brighten.

"Yes. I would very much like that." She smiled. Mikasa smiled back. "Well you can go to my school. Wings High School. Its a very nice school and I think you'll like it there." She said as she sat next to her. "Here." She handed Levi her bowl. "Thank you." They ate their food and talked about life and how things were when they left each other.

"Eren saved you?." Levi said as she ate her soup. Mikasa nodded.

"Ya. After I was adopted and taken way from you, my new foster family was a sick and twisted family who adopted pretty foster girls and boys alike and sold them as sex slaves." Levi's eyes widen as she continued her story."One of the boys there had gotten really sick and they called Eren's dad over. That was when he still did house calls, Eren does those now." She explained. "So as Eren's father was tending to the little boy, three of the family members older males tied me up and took me into the back and tried to rape me." She said as she sipped her soup.

"'Tried'?" Levi asked confused.

"That's when Eren came in. He notice and came to the door with tears in his eyes asking where the bathroom was but before they could tell him, on of them got close enough to him so he stabbed him in the chest." Levi was stunned. "He killed the second one two. I took care of the three one after he untied me and was caught by the third one. After they adopted me and took me home." Levi smiled." But theirs one thing I remember the most," Levi listened in," The next day he was heading out for school and was going to leave me by myself at home with his mom, he keep running in and out of the house telling me where stuff was and if I needed something to ask mom since he didn't have a phone at the time." _Just like he did this morning with me..._Levi realized. "And he came in the house one last time because if he did it again his dad would be mad and Eren would be late for school. He came in and kissed me on my forehead and said 'Have a good day', smiled and left." Levi though back on what happened that morning.

"He did the same thing to me this morning..." She trailed off. Mikasa was surprised at first but then a smiled appeared up on her face.

"That means you have a place in his heart that is growing ever so slowly." She teased. Levi 'tch' and rolled her eyes. They both laughed.

"So, what about you? What happened to you? I know you weren't staying with that creep all this time, have you?" Mikasa asked. Levi shock her head.

"No, never..." She trailed off, " Is it ok if I don't talk about it now?...I'm sorry." She said with a sad smile. Mikasa was a little disappointed about not being able to talk about their past with each other freely like her yet, but she didn't complain.

"It's fine. I understand." She gave Levi an understanding look. "Thank you." She smiled back, then, a though crossed her mine. "Hey, Eren and Jean have a job right?" Mikasa nodded. "What do they do, or I mean, what does Jean do? I know Eren is a doctor, but what is Jean." She ask curiously. Mikasa answered almost imminently.

"He's a detective. Intern to be exact. He and Eren both wanted to become detectives but Eren decided to become a doctor like his dad or at lest that's what he told me." Mikasa explained. Levi nodded in acknowledgement. The time was now 3: 25 and the two decided to watch a movie as they waited for the other two to come home.

* * *

A couple hours before the other two got home, Mikasa left around 8 so her mother wouldn't worry.

"We're home!" Jean yelled through the house. Levi stumbled her way on her crutches out of the living room. "Welcome back." She said. She took a moment to take in the sight before her.

"Wow. What's with all that?" Levi pointed to the grocery bags the two were carrying. "It's Jean's turn to cook tonight so he wanted to make ribs, spaghetti, and mashed potatoes." Eren explain as he followed Jean into the kitchen. Levi followed them and sat down on a stool. Eren went into one of the closets and grabbed a green apron and a blue one. He gave the blue one to Jean and he put on the green one.

"Wait, I thought you said It was Jean's turn?" Levi questioned.

"Yes it is but, I don't trust him with the potatoes so i'm going to pill them." Eren said as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled down a big bowl.

"Oh how sweet. Thank you for your concern." Jean said as he turned on the stove and went through the grocery bags.

"Sarcasm is very unbecoming of you, Jean." Eren said as he pulled out the potatoes. Levi watched as they interacted with each other and they remembered her of two people who she left for an asshole who she thought she loved. Her happy expression turned dark in seconds. She notice and changed it right away by looking at the two fools who were now throwing vegetables at each other. As she watched she heard the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She tried to locate the marvelous sound and ended up with Eren's beautiful laugh. She was mesmerized by how handsome and pretty Eren was. She still couldn't tell if she liked him or not because that was the same way she thought of Erwin and she didn't want to repeat something like that again.

"Hey!," Eren giggled,"Stop!" Eren shilled himself from the potato pilings that were being thrown his way. "Hey," Jean laughed,"You started it!" Eren went and sat by Levi. "And gonna end it." He laughed. Jean rolled his eyes as he went back over to the stove. Levi chuckled.

"Sorry for our stupidity." Eren apologized. Levi shock her head. "It's fine. You two doing that reminded me of two people who are very special to me." She looked off in thought.

"Was it your mom and dad?" Eren asked without thinking.

"...Sort of..."She answered with a sad smiled. Eren rubbed the back of his neck realizing he asked a sensitize question. Eren was about to apologize but Levi spoke up.

"They were the people who took care of me...They weren't my real parents tho...just some people I betrayed for an asshole..." She trailed off. Eren told her she didn't have to say anymore and just told her to wait for dinner. After an hour of cooking and cleaning, everything was ready for eating.

"Yumm, it taste so good." Levi said after she took a bit of her ribs. Eren 'humm-ed' in agreement.

"Nothing but the best from your's truly." Jean said as he ate. He sat on the other side of Levi this time. The three talked about their day and ate their wonderful meal cooked by, as he said, "Your's truly". Levi giggled as she looked back on it. As she did, she remembered that the meal they were eating reminded her of _them_.

"Ya, Mr. Mark is an ass." Jean went on about his boss. Eren just nodded and talked about this lady at work who was really annoying. As they talked, a question crossed Jean's mind.

"Hey, Levi," She turned to him,"What do you wanna be when you get older?" He asked.

"What?" Levi was taken back by this question.

"Yeah. Like, what do you wanna do now?" Eren added. Levi thought about it for a minute and remembered something she always wanted to do.

"I want to take care of kids." The boys looked at her.

"Like, Teach or something?" Jean asked.

"No no, not teach them, but...take care of them. I like kids..."She answered with a smiled. She held her head down and remembered that one of the two who took care of her really liked kids and wanted to become a teacher. Eren and levi looked over her at each other because Levi was very short so they had to look down a lot. _You know what i'm thinking_ Eren used his eyes to talk to Jean. _Always _Jean replied. They both smiled and looked back down at Levi.

"Well, we were driving around town earlier on our way back and passed by daycare center that had a sign outside asking for some one to hire." Eren said as if he was just making conversation. Levi raised her head up.

"And the age rang was between 16 or older." Jean added as he drunk his juice. Levi looked around at the both of them and caught on to what they were

saying.

"How far is it?" Levi asked.

"About 15 minutes walking and 10 minutes driving." Eren answered." I'll take you by there tomorrow. I have Saturdays off and Jean usually goes over to Marco's so he'll be fine." Eren said. Jean nodded. "We can also bring Mikasa along to if that helps." Levi smiled.

"Sure. I'll go." She smiled.

"And that means going shopping." Jean pulled out his phone. "I'll ask

Marco if she would come along on you guys shopping trip."

"'Shopping trip'?" Levi asked. Eren didn't look her in the eyes and a little bit of pink coated his cheeks.

"Well...since you didn't have many cloths... I thought Mikasa and I would go shopping for some tomorrow but I guess we all can go." Eren rubbed his neck. Levi was shocked. She has hasn't felt like this since the time those people took her in. She smiled.

"Thank you guys. That means a lot to me." Eren blushed and Jean smiled. After dinner they decided to play some games on the Wii U. Eren let her make her own Mii so when they played everyone could be them selves. They played until midnight. That's when Jean called it quits.

"Alright. I'm going to bed. I'm so tried I could fall asleep right now." Jean said as he playfully leaned on Levi.

"Please don't, but if you do. My lap is pretty soft." She joked. They laughed. Jean stood up.

"Goodnight Levi." He kissed her on the forehead. Levi was a little confused and blushed._What's with these guys_ .She thought. "Good...night." She said.

"OI, Yeager." Eren looked up,"Good night, sleep tie." He kissed his forehead and Eren did the same. "Night horseface." Eren said as he put away the games. Jean went up stairs without another word. Levi watched as he walked up the stairs and only spoke when she knew he was gone.

"Not that it's my business, but," Eren turned to her,"What's between you and Jean? Are you dating or something?" She felt a pain in her chest as she asked.

"Use too." He said as he stood up.

"Why did you two break up?" She wanted to stop the question but it left her mouth to quickly.

"Marco." He stated as he put away the Wii U. Levi looked confused so Eren clarified.

"It was our Junior year of high school and me and Jean weren't in the same class. Their was this girl named Marco in his class. She was cute, nice, smart, and pretty hehe," A sad smile crossed his face."I couldn't blame him for liking her...He told me he just got tired of being with me, but I knew it was a lie. He was really bad at lying." Levi started to feel bad for asking and was about to stop him but he continued. "He said 'yes' because she confessed to him and he couldn't reject her. I understood that. So, we decided to make a vow." He walked over and sat down beside Levi. " 'What I dem important, will be important to him. What is important to him is important to me. What I care about is what he cares about and what he cares about I care about'...We basically vowed to have each others back." He turned to Levi and smiled. "So as long as your with me, Jean has your back too." He smiled. _I-I'm important to him?!_ She blushed.

"You're Mikasa's sister," Levi's blush faded. _Oh...because i'm Mikasa's sister..._"And..." He placed a hand on Levi's and looked down at his lap with a pink blush creeping up on his face,"an important friend." He looked up at her and smiled. Levi's blush returned to her face. Eren leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night.." He said as he slowly pulled away. He stood up and walked out of the room. Levi watched as he exited and smiled. She held her hands to her heart and took a deep breath. Her heart was beating so fast and she was very happy. She started to giggle a little.

_That bastred_

That night. Levi had her first good dream in two years.

* * *

**Forgive me! I am very sorry for waiting to long to update. A lot has happened this year in my life so I feel trapped, but I'll try to get better. If you need something to hold you down till the next chapter, read my other stories or go to my page on Achieve of Our Own. My username is still the same so it'll be easy to find me. If you go to my DeviantArt page, I will try to draw up art work for this story and my others. Now if you excuse me, I must leave before you kill me. *turns to walk away***


End file.
